


O Brother Where Art Thou

by Supersoda



Series: RvB Angst War [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South was never jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Brother Where Art Thou

**Author's Note:**

> @bluesrat South’s not just angry because of favoritism. North changed after he got Theta and it’s like she’s the only one who notices.

People would say that South was petty and jealous that the Direct overlooked her while her brother was granted an AI right off the bat. Don’t get her wrong she was pissed but North was her brother, her twin.

That’s why she was the first to notice when he started acting strangely. It was small at first, so small that she first dismissed it for North’s love for his new toy. But it only got worse.

North wasn’t sleeping anymore. Whenever she brought it up he waved her off saying how Theta just gets nervous. She knew him well enough that he would never bring it up even if it was a problem.

After that, things only got worse. North was becoming more and more withdrawn. South was being left behind. Until that day when he did leave her. With no word or warning, she had to hear of it from the Councilor.

So hell yeah she was angry. She and North had been a team. And as much as she hated getting lumped together with him having him gone was worse than anything. But no one seemed to get that. They called her petty, jealous and angry. They said she was acting out cause she couldn’t stand her brothers success. But they were wrong. She was hurt. She was hurt because there was no one she trusted more than North. And he had abandoned.

She didn’t care what people said about her. She never cared much about what other people thought. What she cares about what North.


End file.
